Full Moon:The Lamb Grows a Brain
by Jake Teamster
Summary: Alternate version of New Moon/Eclipse. Brought to you by better choices, twists and turns that turn the Twilight world right side up...in my opinion...come R
1. Abyss of Truth

Full Moon: The Lamb Grows a Brain

Twilight Saga Fan fiction by Faith J.

(Alternate version of New Moon. Change takes occurs in scene w/Laurant. Full Moon meaning Bella starts making choices for a fuller healthier life. Jake imprints on Bella / Bella eventually & rightfully chooses Jake)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or the characters, as this is fac fiction spinning off the marvelous Twilight Series written by the lovely and talented Stepanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

The Abyss of Truth

I stepped through a low arch made of vines into the meadow, Edward's meadow. Only it wasn't the same meadow from my memory. It was dry, colorless and definitely didn't hold what I'd come in search of. Disappointment ran thru me bringing with it a bout of weakness that dropped me to my knees. As I struggle to find the strength to get on my feet a stone figure stepped out from the tree line across the meadow. There stood the third member of James' coven, Laurant. The last I remember he'd gone to find the Cullens extended family in Alaska. That knowledge gave me hope. If by chance he'd converted to a vegetarian diet, I may not be as appetizing to him, as I had been to James. As he started towards me his red irises quickly became evidence that no such luck was with me today. Today it was just me, Laurant and my imaginary Edward.

"Bella?" Laurant asked in greeting. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"Uh, isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone find the Denali coven. What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I found and become well acquainted with Kate's family there in Alaska. However I have other deeper loyalties. This leads me to your other question. Victoria's request for assistance is actually what brings me to Forks. She's been longing for vengeance and feels it's only fair to do away with you, as Edward did James. She'll be glad to know I found you, unfortunately for her and for you, I'm rather thirsty."

Edward's apparition prompted me then to threaten him. "Edward will know you did this, he'll never let you get away with it. They visit often and when he comes back..."

Before I could finish Laurant dismissed my attempt, "come now Bella, the house smelt like it's been vacant a long time. I see no need to live in fear after I've finished with you. After all how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?"

I froze at his observation. I had absolutely no answer to that question. In that instant the two life lines I'd been clinging to left me high and dry. Edward's apparition disappeared along with any valid thought process. Try as I may to reclaim the current reality, my mind was caught in a whirlpool, not just my mind, but my body felt a strange sense of vertigo. I felt as if I were spinning and being sucked down to an abyss where mean and ugly epiphanies lived. A place where obvious yet overlooked truths lived and waited patiently for the right opportunity to suck you down and slap you in the face.

All this time, all these months, days, and hours on end I'd spent thinking, wishing, dreaming and pining over Edward and it never occurred to me that I was wrong. Not only was I wrong but he was wrong. He was wrong to leave me. I was wrong to console myself with the possibility that Edward left to protect me. I had settled on the one reason I could live with, that after the Jasper incident he'd decided he could no longer remain a threat to my life. But oh no, this was not protection at all, this was me facing my death – alone. I'd given all my love to him and this is what I got for it, dying alone, and not even his imaginary self could stick around.

Apparently the abyss of truth satisfied with my "ah-ha" moment, released me and I snapped back to the here and now. I too found satisfaction with this situation. Alone was probably the best end result I could've hope for. No one else had to die. Not Jake, who would've been here any other day before today. No Charlie in danger of being an innocent by stander had Laurant or Victoria found me at home instead of here. If I had to die than at the very least it was just me…thanks to Edward. I braced myself and hoped that Laurant wouldn't begrudge me a swift death. I closed my eyes and let the best memories of my life take effect as an anesthetic.

I felt a whoosh of air that could only be produced by someone or something traveling at superhuman speeds. It confused me that it came from behind me going in Laurant's direction. In that split second a forbidden wishful thought crept in. Maybe I wasn't wrong after all, maybe Alice saw, maybe he'd never really left, and maybe _he _was here.


	2. Polar & Painful

**Chapter 2**

Polar & Painful

(Jacobs POV)

With a big sigh I plopped down and rested my head on my paws. Just a few more hours of patrol duty and my first week of wolf-work would be complete. I could go home and get some much needed sleep. The best part of sleep these days was dreaming of Bella. It was the only private time I got to spend with her, without the pack interrupting me, shooting off their immature comments. And in my dreams I could be near her without fear of tearing her to shreds if I phased too quickly. In reality however, I didn't have a choice. Alphas orders were followed whether I liked it or not, and Sam's orders were to stay away from Bella. He says it's for her protection, I know he totally right because he knew firsthand what could happen.

Still, it didn't make this separation any easier, I was totally crushed. The worst part wasn't my pain, but Bella's. She'd straight out told me once that she needed me. She called again this morning, a couple times on my cell then to the house. Billy answered and told her I was at the movies. Yeah right, I wish I was at the movies, holding hands with Bella and watching her blush. I never called her out on this or anything but I caught her scoping out my arms a few times and when I did she'd turned beet red, ah Bella, I missed her so much. I missed her chocolate brown eyes; the smell of her strawberry shampoo – holy snaps – I'm getting to good at this day dreaming thing, this one was so freggin vivid. I swear I could really smell her scent.

Wait… it really is Bella's scent. It's not here where I'm at but in the pack mind, Paul's to be exact. He's picking up on it somewhere about a mile northwest from here. What the hell is she doing way out here? She must've started up the search for that meadow of hers because the path Paul was picking up on would've been the next line of the web we were working. Then Sam picks up a different scent about a half mile to the east of Paul. Muthafucka! It's a leech scent; if we could smell Bella so could it. Panic makes me pick up speed.

"Calm down Jake, focus!" Sam commands "don't jump to conclusions. We're on Cullen territory, they're not here but for all we know they have a new member, or sent a friend sent to check on their house, we don't know anything. What we do know is there's a treaty; we make a decision when we find out who's here and why."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. We don't know anything, Hmph, the hell we don't. We know Bella is out there and that stinkin' leech was getting closer and closer to her.

"Follow my lead Jacob!" Sam snapped in alpha tones. I wanted nothing more but to head straight for Bella. I felt an urgent need to get to her but Sam's order had my muscles betraying me and I end up merging towards him against my better judgment. As we got closer and began halting at Sam's command, we heard two voices in conversation. WTF!? Bella knew the vamp by name and was talking to him. It took all the strength from the alpha domination to make me slow a stop. We heard her ask what he was doing here. Mm hmm, the Cullens were involved all right. I just knew this was their fault - fuckers!

As they both come into view, heat flooded through me, but it was a new kind of heat, not one of anger, this was something I've never felt before. Everything inside me came undone. All the lines that held me to my life were clipped off like strings to a balloon bundle. All the love for my family, my pack, my tribe, even for myself all became disconnected, yet I was not left drifting. There was a new string that held me in place. Not a string but a million steel cables all tied me to one thing, to the very center of the universe, to Bella Swan.

I never thought I could lover her more but apparently I could. So this was it...this is imprinting. She was officially my everything, and there she was standing in harm's way. The packs strategy changed immediately, protecting the object of a brother's imprint was priority. In any case, their conversation ended and Sam got the confirmation he needed when the leech admitted was going to kill her. Sam led the charge, as we were passing Bella I saw her eyes closed and she looked as if her life was flashing before her. I wondered briefly if I'd flickered thru her memories at all. As if in answer to my question a faint whisper escaped her lips.

"I love you Charlie, Renee. Goodbye Jacob, my Jacob." I slowed and little then Sam orders changed for me to get Bella out of here while he and the pack hunted the leech. He must think I'm too distracted, which might have insulted me any other time but today I was relieved to have one of the pulls give way. The alpha control and the imprint pull were polar and painful up until then. I turned around and just as I got to her she opened her eyes, her heart beats quickened so much I seriously thought the girl would go into cardiac arrest. She wobbled a back and forth just before she fainted.


	3. Another True Fairytale

**Chapter 3**

Another True Fairytale?

(Bella's POV)

When I came to I was cradled in the arms of a shirtless Jacob Black. As he stroked my hair with a gentle motion, I remembered the events that triggered my unconsciousness. I couldn't reconcile those events with plausible reality so I turned to Jake for some help. "What just…did I…were you …" Not being able to decide which question to ask first, it dawned on me that the most important one was _where's Laurant?_ Only the last word was audible. My eyes swept across the meadow, my body tensed and my fingernails dugs into Jake's arm.

He began to reassure me, "Don't be scared Bells, he's dead, we took care of him, I promise he'll never hurt you. And please, please don't be scared of me. Everything's fine, you're fine, you're safe." As if he just realized the truth of his own words he pulled me to him in a vice-tight bear hug and softly repeated the words, "you're safe."

When he let go of me, he nudged my chin to turn my face upwards, looking into my eyes he promised, "I'll explain everything, but let's get you outta here first." He waited for my reply but I remained speechless. He continued trying to pry some sign of comprehension from me, "Does Charlie know you're out here? What were you thinking Bells? Are you crazy? With all the sightings of so-called bears, people disappearing and all that, you still came out here alone?"

"Ok, home" were the only words I could find and I nodded once in agreement. I was pretty sure I was in some sort of shock. Was I even alive? Maybe I'm dead and an angel took on Jakes familiar form to ease me into my after life, to take me _home. _Eh, who cares? Because here in Jake's arms, I felt so warm and safe. It felt warmer than a sunny day at the beach. I thought about protesting that he put me down and let me walk but in truth my legs still felt like jelly. Plus, I was way too comfortable here, taking in these rays of sunshine. I had been missing Jake so much and there he was, appearing out of nowhere when I needed him the most. Pacified with that idea for now I nestled my head against his shoulder and settled in for the hike back.

Half way home as I looked out the passenger window watching the blurry, endless wall of green pass by, I was finally able to form a coherent question. "So there's no bear out there is there?" I asked motioning out the window. "I mean, well…you're the bear. But not a bear, a wo..."

"A wolf" confirmed Jake, finishing my sentence.

"Not just any old wolf Jake, you're like a humungous science project gone wrong. What the hell is going on? How long has it been going on?" I was angrier at the idea of him keeping this from me than the fact that he morphed into a giant dog. And all the deaths and disappearances of all those people, was he responsible for that?

His eyebrows pulled together, his hands gripped the steering wheel with shaky hands, "You're such a hypocrite Bella. What!? I'm not the right kind of monster for you?" He pulled the truck over and got out. He stood against the door and concentrated on breathing.

The sting of his words must've shown in my face because his expression changed from anger to apologetic, "Sorry Bells. I don't mean to snap at you. You've been thru a lot today and I shouldn't…"

I interrupted him then, "No, no Jake. I'm sorry, really it's my bad." I smiled sheepishly. He'd just saved my life, and there I was talking crap about his being a wolf. I should at least give him a chance to explain. I'm sure this wasn't easy for him. I changed the subject to ease my other curiosity. "So tell me what I missed in the five seconds my eyes were closed?"

"Well, see the thing is, I'm not the only_ bear_," he said gesturing quotations in the air, "There's five of us. Turns out Sam's not a cult leader but a wolf pack alpha." Jake went on to explain how the wolf legends he'd told me about once were as true as the stories of the cold ones. It was a relief to know Jake wasn't a murderer, that he and his pack were really protectors against the real killers, vampires. Jake was relieved too that I wasn't afraid of him. He was actually pleasantly surprised to find out how good I was with weird.

"That's why you've stayed away and ignored me? Jake you could've told me. Don't you trust me?" I asked still a little peeved that he'd kept it from me.

"Well yeah of course I trust you, but I was afraid you'd be afraid, but that's not the only reason…" then he explained the whole alphas orders thing to me. We talked for hours about all the wolf stuff, about how it all started that day after the movies, about the mind reading thing, about Sam hurting his girlfriend Emily and that being the reason he had to stay away even though he didn't want to. When he got to that part there was something else he kept hidden. He skipped to the part of how Sam's orders changed for fear that Victoria might be nearby, that Laurant might just be a distraction. Jake figured since I'd already seen him in wolf form he might as well tell me everything. The way he rushed through his words made me think that part was improvised. I didn't push it since he was revealing too many secrets already.


	4. Invatation

**C****hapter 4**

Invitation

Jake's cell phone rang, he told Billy to tell Charlie I was with him and he was taking me home. He switched to speaking Quileute which made me a little uncomfortable because he was obviously talking about me. I could tell by the way he looked at me while brushing his backhand against my cheek. I could only assume he was telling his Dad the packs heroic tale because the look on his face was one of pride and utter satisfaction. I chalked it to Charlie's presence at Billy's and not mine here with Jake; they probably didn't want Charlie overhearing their conversation.

(Jake's POV)

"Well son" my Dad said after I'd summed up the days adventure. "I don't know whether to be happier for you imprinting or prouder of the packs victory. It's a glorious day. Sam & Em are hosting a bonfire to celebrate. Charlie and I are headed there now. Will we be meeting you kids there?"

"If Bella's up to it, yeah sure…" I looked over to where she was sitting dangling her legs off the extended tailgate.

She looked up at me, "If I'm up to what?"

I explained that everyone was headed to First Beach and our Dads too.

"I'm in. Just let me get out of these boots first." She answered with one leg sticking out in front of her.

"K Dad, it's settled, see ya in a bit."

"Bring your appetites. Em's making fresh fry bread and Harry's bringing deer meat he's been saving for just an occasion." My stomach churned and growled at his invitation, so freggin loud that Bella heard it and even my Dad heard it thru the phone. Bella rolled her and we all cracked up at same time.

With a quick stop at Bella's place, she changed clothes and I ducked into the woods to phase. I needed to deliver a message to the pack about not mentioning any of the imprinting stuff to or around Bella. I felt a little guilty because she deserved the truth from me at all times. I knew that honesty is one thing she expected from me, especially after our long talk today. Still, I knew from our conversation at the movies, she wasn't ready to accept my feelings for her. That was when I just had a crush on her. I don't think she'd be cool with the idea of me having a mystical, unbreakable, wolfy devotion to her.

One convenient thing about imprinting for me was that I could totally and easily put my romantic feelings on the back burner. The only thing that really mattered to me was her happiness. If she was happy to have me only as a friend, than I would be the best, most reliable friend she'll ever have. If she wanted me to paint her toes while she cooed over Edward I might even be able put up with that. Anything she wanted, I'd do whatever it took to make sure she had it.

I gave the message to Embry and Jared who were still on patrol. I'd interrupted their fuming about how they'd only gotten to burn the vamp pieces after Sam and Paul tore it to shreds. I understood their position well enough; if not for the impulse to get to Bella, I would've loved nothing more than to exterminate that leech myself. The thought eliminating the red-headed vamp brought a sly smile to my face as I made my way back to Bella's house.

"What's so funny Black?" asked Bella as she appeared outside her front door.

"Nothing's funny Bells, I'm just happy. Our friendship for one, survived my freaky mutation plus La Push and Forks will be entirely bloodsucker free soon, real soon. It turned out to be an ok day huh Bells?"

We got in the truck while she answered me, "yeah they did! I'm alive and well, now that I'm out of those stupid boots." She giggled at her own corny joke, closing her door. "I have my best friend back, new and improved…," she leaned over to tousle my hair, acknowledging the new cut, "shoot kid, things are better than ok." She smiled at me and bit her lip, "So deer meat huh?" With a twisted expression she started up the truck and we drove off for La Push.

(Bella's POV)

When we arrived at the beach Jake took me around to introduce me to his friends. Sam was there working the grill with his Emily beside him flattening out pieces of dough and dropping them into hot oil. Emily was extremely welcoming, the way she hugged me made me feel right at home. My Dad, Billy and Harry sat around the fire having rounds of beer, teasing Charlie about needing to find a woman. I met Harry's family again, his wife Sue and their teenage kids Leah and Seth. The three of them along with Jake's pack brothers had a picnic area going and playing card games. We sat down and joined their little circle. Leah was in a better mood than when I met her last at the spaghetti party. She was a senior like me, so we talked about colleges and all the year-end non-sense coming up soon. Just like me she'd rather skip it all and just get it over with. She was a cool girl with a quick sense of humor. I picked up on the sibling-like relationship between her and Jake by the way they took turns slamming one another. That was rather entertaining to watch. Leah didn't stay long, claiming she had a bunch of homework to do. We exchanged phone numbers and agreed we should do this more often. Jake wasn't eager about that idea after we'd double teamed him during an innocent exchange of battle of the sexes.

It was wonderful being with Jake again. I missed him so much and so I savored every minute with him. The sounds of his laughter was music to my ears. I caught myself practically starring at him once as he sat there joking around with his pack friends. I was in awe, geez, was there nothing that could bring the boy down? He'd gone through such a dramatic change, or mutation as he jokingly called it, and he managed to find the bright side of even that. That was so Jake, if he was going to be a freaky werewolf, well then dang it, he was going to have fun with it. He and his friends talked about how cool it was to run fast and how their new found strength allowed them to do all kinds of fun & exciting things. Jake said the best part was being able to protect me. When he said that, well more the way he said it, with a macho bravado and a wink, sent tingles to my stomach. My heart picked up pace at an embarrassing rate. It made me blush knowing that he and the other wolves could probably hear it. I couldn't imagine a better reunion for us. He must have felt the same because the entire night Jake absolutely beamed.

We finished the delicious meal and Emily invited me over next week for fry bread lessons. I'd expressed my desire to learn after shamelessly downing two big pieces. That stuff was like pieces of heaven. Yum. We parted ways after saying good-bye, except for the Dads who were too blitzed to drive anywhere. They headed towards Billy's making plans to watch game highlights on _Sports Center_. They were too cute and reminded me of giggly schools girls gearing up for a pajama party. Jake offered to escort me home, slapping Embry upside the head when he'd started singing _Jacob and Bella sitting in a tree._ We were still laughing about it as we drove off.


	5. Visitor

**Chapter 5**

Visitor

(Still Bella's POV)

I was tired and looking forward to a good night's rest but apparently it wasn't going to be that easy. When we were a block away from my house Jakes face twisted and his hands trembled as he explained that there was an awful smell coming from my house.

"Bella, there's a visitor in your house. I recognize the scent from Sam's memories of the Cullens." He spat their name, my heart beats quickened and he continued, "I don't know which one it is, but it's for sure one of the females."

When we pulled up to the house I saw Carlisle's BMW and assumed it was Esme.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked with a worried expression, at least that's what I thought he looked like. I couldn't tell from the side view because he was looking either out the window or down at his shaky hands.

"Well, the only thing to do is find out what they want. You can leave if it makes you uncomfortable." I offered.

"Sure, sure. First let me make sure this isn't a trick or something ok? I'll give you privacy if that's what you want, but first things first. Do you mind?" I shook my head no. He looked directly at the house and spoke not to me but whoever was in there, "We know your there, come on out."

It wasn't Esme that appeared then, it was Alice. We got out of the truck and walked toward her. Jake didn't waste any time letting her know about Victoria hunting me and warned her to be on guard since he couldn't kill vamps on her territory. I watched their business-like exchange silently, trying to decide what the hell to do. I was excited to see Alice, really I was. I wanted to run and hug her, but after nearly dying because of her family's abandonment, something held me in my place there next to Jake. Sometimes I swear he and I felt like magnets stuck together.

"I just have two questions," Jake continued in a husky, un-friendly voice, "Are you here alone? And how long will you be here? I only ask for treaty sake."

"I'm alone and don't know the answer to your last question yet. I need to discuss some things with Bella if you don't mind dog." Alice replied, making a face like she wanted to stick her tongue out at him.

"Alice!" I interjected in a surprised, reprimanding tone. "Jake's only being cautious, there's no need for name-calling."

"That's okay" Jake said through his teeth, glaring at Alice, "the bloodsucker's right, it's time for me go. I have to go report her arrival to the pack anyway." He gave me a quick hug good-bye and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. I looked after him hoping he wouldn't go too far, the magnet thing again.

"I, I'm not sure how to handle this Alice, you being here." I confessed.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to show up unannounced but I didn't think I'd find you alive. I came to check on Charlie because I seriously thought you…well, weren't among the living anymore." So she did see me and Laurant in the meadow.

"If you're talking about Laurant, Jacob and his werewolf pack saved me. Didn't you see that?" I asked wondering if she were really here for another reason.

"Well apparently I can't see past those do…" she cleared her throat, "…your friends. Even just now I heard your voices approaching but it was a total surprise to me. The last I saw, you were making your way into a little meadow. At the same time I saw Laurant deciding to hunt, picking up a scent leading to where you were. I just didn't see how you'd get yourself out of that one."

"So out of guilt you came to attend my funeral is that it?!" I fumed. "I'm sorry to be a bitch Alice, but the truth of the matter is, you left me, your whole family left me to fend for myself. You're such know-it-alls, how could none of you see that coming? Really?" A look of guilt and sorrow crossed her face, if vampires could cry I swear she'd shed tears. A part of me felt bad for throwing that in her face, but more than that I felt empowered to call a spade a spade.

She started to ramble off her explanation in self defense, "We we're doing the best we could Bella. For the longest time Laurant wasn't a threat. We knew from Kate that he was still in Denali. Edward's been tracking Victoria, practically trotting the globe chasing her. Unfortunately, we've found that she posses a talent for escaping danger. I kept watch to see if they decided to come after you," I listened while impatiently tapping my foot, trying not to look convinced but I had already begun to forgive her, a little.

Seeing that I wasn't quite satisfied with her spiel, she continued her rambling almost too fast for me to keep up, "It wasn't until Kate called to report that Laurant skipped out on them when I caught a glimpse of him meeting with Victoria. I didn't understand how I was only seeing snippets of his future until Kate finally squeezed it out of Urina that she'd let it slip once and told Laurant that I could have holes in my vision if my target were indecisive. He must've passed that information onto Victoria because ever since their meeting, which was only two days ago mind you, I only saw their plans in small blurry flashes. Carlisle and Esme have been debating how to make our reappearance in Forks. Edward lost track of Victoria completely and he's been throwing wrenches in Carlisle's plans but Carlisle was preparing our return regardless of his foolishness. Then all of sudden today..."

" Okay, okay Alice I said suppressing laughter, "I can see you did try your best. Dam girl! I forgot how much you can babble." She sighed in relief and we laughed together, finally having a proper reunion. We hugged a nice long hug and went inside to talk some more. She began explaining why they'd left in the first place while I put on a pot of coffee. I could tell this was going to be a late night, also being this close to her; the warming effect of the coffee wasn't a bad idea.

"I did everything but bolt Edward to a tree to keep him from leaving. But once he makes up his mind there's no getting through to him. Since he was going to leave, Carlisle figured it would be unfair for the rest of us to stay behind. He felt we would be nothing more than painful reminders to you." Alice explained.

I chewed on that information for a moment and saw how that made sense, "still Alice, you were my best friend, you could've said good-bye." I accused trying to keep from raising my voice.

"I wanted to Bella. I really, really did. Only Edward made me promise I would leave immediately. He thought a clean break would be best for you." She said in a genuinely sorrowful tone.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to remain calm. The combinations of words rolling around in my head sounded harsh no matter what order I arranged. When they came out, they came out in the worst possible way, "Still Alice don't you have a mind of your own?"

Uh, already I wanted to take it back. I hated the way my words made her snap back. I back peddled as fast as I could, "I mean, well, maybe that's what he thought, but it wasn't a pull-the-band-aid off kinda situation. I, I, seriously felt like I'd die from the pain. I considered you all as family. You brought me so much happiness and love. I gave it all back in return, then out of nowhere everyone just up and leaves. I felt more than just hurt. I felt insignificant, unwanted and abandoned. Just one phone call and with a simple explanation would have done me some good, instead…" I couldn't finish. The tears that had been building up overflowed and choked me mid-sentence. Alice looked as terrified as Charlie does to when he wakes me from screaming in middle of the night. She scootched to my side of the couch to embrace me and comfort me. She must've apologized a million different ways before I finally accepted. I decided forgiveness was the only peace I'd find between us now.

Well, that much was true for Alice. The only thing I had held against her was leaving without saying good-bye. As for her foolish brother, as she'd described him, that was an entirely different conundrum. According to Alice he did leave while still loving me, just as I'd assumed. Maybe that's where he stood, but I was so confused and had no idea how I felt. I didn't know what he expected, if anything at all. I had a million questions and no answers. This was one situation I'd rather leave alone for as long as possible. But unfortunately I'd have to figure out soon, because Alice broke the news that her family, including Edward, we on their way back to Forks.


	6. On Call

**Chapter 6**

On Call

(Edward's POV)

My phone is ringing for the umpteenth time. What could Rosalie possibly have to say that was actually worthwhile, worth my while anyway? I might as well answer it; she'll never give me a moment's peace.

"What is it Rosalie?!" I demand and she begins to yammer about a conversation she overheard between Alice and Carlisle. She's trying desperately to defend her eavesdropping and betrayal. Apparently it was of great importance that I wasn't to hear one word of the information she was about to divulge. Her dramatic build up sends all credibility of her news out the window. For if I knew feeble- minded Rosalie and her drama queen tendencies, there'd be a speck of truth and the rest, pure embellishment.

I'd just left Kate's house, trying desperately to track Laurant. Irritated with her because I haven't a moment to waste, I sternly prompt her to continue,

"Get to the point Rose."

I hear her sigh in disgust, "ugh, well fine!" she says curtly, obviously agitated, "Bella might be dead and Alice went to Forks to find out, so there." I'm sure I left her fuming when I'd hung up abruptly.

One part of my mind has me dialing Alice's number while another part is thinking that I must've fallen for Victoria's trick. She must've used Laurant's departure and Alice's consequent blindness as a distraction for me to come here while she made her way to Forks.

Thankfully Alice was merciful this time, as she'd been avoiding my calls all day, answers,

"Hello Edward," sounding a little irritated herself, "I see Rosalie snitched me out like a two faced little rodent."

Why women had to be annoyingly descriptive when making their point I'll never find the patience for. I immediately make a plea to find out exactly whats happened to Bella.

"Is Bella…?"

She interrupts me, "Bella's alive, but I can't say she's well, not in an emotional sense anyway."

I felt the sweet relief that her words induced. She went on to explain the incident between Bella, Laurant, and the Quileute werewolves. She didn't let me hang up without letting me have it first.

"I just spent an entire hour trying to calm her down. I told you leaving her was the stupidest idea that's ever crossed your neurotic, controlling, martyrish mind! I hope you're satisfied with yourself Edward Cullen!" I knew I deserved every lash of her tongue. If I had seen Bella frightened and angry from her brush with death, knowing it was entirely my fault, I'd want to kick my own ass.

Anxious to leave for Forks, I made sure my most prized possession was safely tucked away in my coat pocket. I run back to where I parked the Volvo and start to drive down the icy roads of Denali, clutching Bella's copy of _Wuthering Heights. _I'd felt a little guilty when I'd taken her book, after all I'd left her with no reminders of me. I was glad I had it though, even if her scent was all but faded after all these months. It was still of great value to me. The folded edges of the pages she'd frequented, the highlighted sections, and notes in the margins were my little treasures. It was always casual things of that nature that gave me some insight into the silent mind I could never access.

On the way to the airport I had time to analyze just how well I'd botched this scenario. I remembered how once I'd criticized Romeo in front of Bella, chastising his actions that sabotaged his own happiness. I laughed at myself in the review mirror knowing I was no different. At least Romeo was never refused by his Juliet. I had asked Alice if Bella might want to talk to me. Assuming she'd want some answers at the very least. Or like Alice, wanted an opportunity to curse my existence. Alice didn't answer me over the phone but later sent a simple text message reading, s_he'd rather not. _That knowledge pained my figurative heart the way thirst pained my throat. Alice sent another text informing me that the rest of the family just left our latest residence (Blue Canyon, California) and so she'll have reinforcements come morning time.

Aboard the red-eye flight headed for Seattle, I decide that I can begrudgingly and honestly tell Alice that yes, I was satisfied with myself. Bella moving on and forgetting me was part of my plan, wasn't it? Her anger was a sign that she was in the stages of recovery. All I could do now is keep the promise I made her, I wouldn't interfere with her life as it was now. In 24 hours I'll be back in Forks, I'll clean up my mess so that Bella can live in peace and I'll disappear for good.


	7. Cliff Hanger

**Chapter 7**

Cliffhanger

(Bella's POV)

I woke up on the couch having fallen asleep while talking with Alice. I heard Alice and Charlie in the kitchen talking about my past six months of hell. Out of habit I throw my arms around my waist and wait for the hole to start aching. How odd that the pain isn't coming, I only feel of guilt and embarrassment. I hadn't realized how badly I had hurt Charlie, Renee, and more importantly myself. Was that really me they were talking about? It sure didn't sound like the responsible, head strong, and independent Bella I once prided myself on being. I used to frown upon weak, impressionable girls that jumped head first into serious relationships at a young age; and that was the kind of person Charlie was describing. Yeah, embarrassed is the perfect word.

Charlie got to the part of my recovery and made Jacob sound like a knight in shining armor. Just then the phone rings, its Jacob and Charlie tells him I'm asleep. It's hard to pretend to be sleep now but luckily I don't have to wait much longer, I hear Charlie leave for work. As soon as the door shuts Alice comes to the living room to say good bye. She's headed home because her parents, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are a few hours away and she wants to spruce up the house before they get back. She also mentions that Edward won't be back until tonight. I roll my eyes to let her know I don't care for a play by play.

After getting ready I grab my truck keys about to dart out the door, before turning the knob I realize that I should call ahead instead of just popping in on Jake. Although it seems like the logical thing to do, my intuition tells me that Jake will be expecting me. I turn back around pick up the phone to dial his cell anyway.

(Jacob's POV)

As usual, when the morning sun made its way to my side of the house, it peers thru my window awakening me to a new day. I must've been in more need of sleep than I thought. Although I should've been worried about Bella I slept heavily thru the night. I must have more confidence in the pack than I thought, also the precautions I took didn't hurt. Yeah sure there was a treaty line between La Push and Forks, but the treaty didn't stipulate past a ten mile radius outside of Forks. . After dropping off Bella I did a quick and illegal patrol around the town and left it to the pack to keep it up the rest of the night. Just to be sure I call Sam for updates. Sure enough all is well and even better because Sam just gave me an extra day off.

I begin stretching and doing my morning pushups and decide that instead of getting worked up over the Cullen chick showing up I'll focus more on the pissed off look Bella had when she saw the vamp. I also focus on how our much stronger our bond felt. I never left her side at the bonfire and when I did, I practically had to pry her hands off mine. I call her house and Charlie tells me she's still asleep.

I don't even care to check the temperature of the water before I jump in the shower. If it was too cold I wouldn't notice, it couldn't be too hot since my temperature ran higher than the water heater allowed. After I was done with the hygiene routine, I grab my clothes, tie them to my leg, and run out the house. Then look on my Dads face as I ran out the house bare-naked kept me laughing all the way to Forks. I get dressed in the forest just outside Bella's house and make my way to her front door. Just as I'm about to knock, my cell goes off and it's Bella calling.

Before she even opens the door we're already laughing together. I wrap her in my arms to greet her, "Morning sunshine!" She stretches up as far as she can to wrap her arms around my neck and give me a quick peck on the cheek. I'd love nothing more than to turn my face and give her a real kiss but I know she not ready for that yet. …Yet? Whoa, whoa there Jake. I tell myself, you're getting ahead of yourself, slow your roll, you don't even know if that'll ever happen, just a friend remember.

"So what's the plan today?" She asks me, arms still wrapped around me. Wow, I knew she was getting better but I haven't seen her this bubbly since before that leech ditched out on her.

"Keeping another promise, go grab some swimming gear and a towel." She looks up at the sky after I tell her that and her smile gets bigger. Her smile is like she's enjoying a personal, inside joke. I have to ask "What's so funny Bella Swan?" I have to ask.

"It's just like the sun to make an appearance when you come around." She runs back up stairs and returns with a beach bag. On the drive down I break it to her that we're going cliff diving. It's the perfect day for it, just warm enough with the waters nice and calm.

We made a stop at the Clearwater's to pick up Seth and Leah. No one was home so we decide to wait since they were probably on their way back from church. While moseying around their homestead an old broken down car catches Bella's attention. Sitting on blocks and heavily coated with dirt and rust was a classis Buick LeSabre Coupe. Bella made a hurried lap around the car and ran her hand down the body as if it were a brand new shiny car. Off goes my light bulb. I've been wondering what to get her as a graduation gift and this would be perfect. I wonder how much Harry would ask for it.

When the Clearwaters returned Seth and Leah were glad we waited for them. We get to the cliff side, Seth and Leah waste no time making their first dive. Just as were getting ready to jump I hear a brother yelp out the pack call. I turn around to see a very pissed off Paul storming towards us.

"Black, I have a bone to pick with you!" he barks and Bella snickers at his choice of words, which pissed him off even more. "Did you know the Cullens are back, and I'll give you one good guess as to why!?" I turn to Bella when he throws a nod in her direction with one ugly look on his face.

Bella looks up at me with an apologetic look, "I was going to tell you Jake, I swear, It just slipped my mind. I didn't think they'd be back so soon. I, I got so caught up in being with you and…"

"Aw shut it Bella!" Paul snaps at her, "this great Jacob, just great! I get to hoping we'll be rid of the fucking bloodsuckers and maybe my 14 year old brother won't have to join the pack, then this shit happens!" He complains putting an emphasis on fourteen.

Before I even have a chance to defend Bella, she's yelling back at him, "We'll if Victoria was already dead, the Cullens wouldn't have a reason to comeback. She's the only reason they're here. It's not my dam fault your little pack hasn't finish the job!"

Paul is shaking and continues arguing with Bella, "Our job? Our job isn't supposed to be cleaning up their mess or yours!" He turns his attention to me; "All the same maybe we could catch that bitch if _some people_ didn't take extra days off to be in love" he throws at me dragging out the _O_ in love using a disgusted, childish tone.

That's it. I've taken all I can take from him, "First of all Paul, you don't talk to Bella like that without risking getting your ugly face torn off. Secondly, I didn't ask for an extra day off, Sam offered, if you have a problem with that take it up with him. Thirdly, no one said Avery had to join us. Embry is older and so is Seth, both of them haven't even transformed so stop being a jack ass! And lastly, don't think for one second I don't know what this is really about! Frustrated much Paul?" I smile knowing very well he's more jealous than anything.

He tried to hide his thoughts from me last night, but I saw how mad he was that I imprinted on Bella. He had to break up with his girlfriend and he wanted badly to imprint on her. He wanted what I had, to be around his girl with Sam's permission and not against his orders. But his intentions we're not pure at all. He was mostly mad because he was finally about to get in his ex's pants when he'd gone through the change. He knew exactly what I meant and that did it. His shape began to blur and I knew it was a split second before he phased. There is definitely not enough room for two wolves and Bella to occupy this small space, and not enough room to run and get a good jump without smashing into the side of the cliff. What the hell am I supposed to do?


	8. Day at the Beach

_Authors Note: I started this story because I felt Bella was smarter than to give up everything and everyone she loved just for Edward. I found this site when I was searching for a Bella picks Jacob story. I think that Bella being with Jacob meant she could actually have a real life. I found fan fics that were Bella and Jake together but they weren't the Bella and Jacob from my imagination. So here's the way I see them. Also there were so many things that happened in the real book that bugged me a little, like Edward running off to kill himself; yes he was impulsive but not stupid. I think he would have called Alice before calling Bella's house. I think Alice would have seen Bella and Laurant in the meadow before she would have seen Bella jumping the off the cliff. Not to disrespect SM, she's awesome but I just wanted to have the Bella and Jacob story I see in my head come to life…here it is, don't hate it too much. _

**Chapter 8**

A Day at the Beach

(Bella's POV)

One moment I was standing there next to Jake, him toe to toe with Paul. The next thing I know Jake is tossing me over the cliff saying "Sorry Bells, I have to, hold your breath" and SPASH! I was in the water. Man oh man was I glad we jumped from the lower cliff instead of the one I'd seen Sam jump from before that must've been about 60 feet higher.

I swam to shore where Leah and Seth were waiting. I followed their eyes and they were glued to the gigantic wolves rolling around on top of the cliff. They turned into a blurry ball of fur and become visible again then blurred again. This went on for about 15 minutes but it seemed like hours as I stood there biting my nails, terrified that Jake would get hurt. Seth bounced around beside doing a boxer dance, jabbing into the air while he cheered for Jake. After the two figures returned to human shape and were gone from our view, we ran back up to where my truck was parked and found Jake but no Paul.

Seth was the first to speak, "Dam Jacob you really showed Paul! It was hard to see everything but your were fast like…" then he did his little boxer dance jabbing as fast as he could and ended it with a loud snap of his teeth, "and Paul was like…" he put his hands up over his face and moved them around to demonstrate defensiveness. "He thinks he's such a hot shot I'm glad you kicked his ass, someone had to," Seth looked around, "Where is he? Did you toss him off the cliff too?" Seth roared in laughter. "Or did he run away with his tail between his legs." He laughed again, more of a giggle this time. The look of excitement and adoration hung in Seth's widened eyes as he waited for Jake to answer him.

Jacob stood there with his arms crossed and tried to maintain the serious expression but busted out laughing. "You crazy kid, didn't take your Ritalin this morning eh?" He shook his head and turned around "beat ya to the jump..." they both raced to the cliff side and leapt over.

Leah looked at me then, "wanna try again? Of your own free will this time?" She snickered. I stuck my tongue out at her and we both ran and made our second jump of the day.

We spent most of the afternoon there, swimming and chicken fighting in the water. Later we went to Emily's for dinner. All the pack members were there and had themselves a meeting. Sam wasn't happy with Paul and made him apologize to me for putting me in danger.

After we dropped off Seth and Leah at home Jake asked me where I wanted to go. I didn't want to go home. What I really wanted to do was talk and get a chance to apologize for withholding the information he and Paul had fought over. We drove around for a while and ended up sitting on our drift wood tree at First Beach.

"Are you mad at me Jake? For not telling you about the Cullens I mean?" I asked feeling guilty because Paul was the one who had to tell him.

"No way Bells, I could never be mad at you." He said pushing my chin with a limp fist "I'm just curious about what their coming back here means." He stayed quiet and after a moment he looked at me with a grin playing around his lips, "Sorry about throwing you off the cliff today." He chuckled and shook his head. "That's one phrase I never thought I'd say to you. Hope you weren't too scared." He smirked, holding back a laugh and waiting for a response.

I laughed, imagining how goofy I must have looked flailing around in mid-air before I hit the water. "It's okay; I wasn't scared, well not about the fall anyway. It really freaked me out to see you fighting with Paul. I was afraid he'd bite you or break an arm, your leg, or…"

"Hey, hey now, calm down there. Your heart is beating a thousand miles an hour. I'm fine and you worry way to dam much Bella, do you know that?" he said smiling at me with one eyebrow lifted, "I'm just real sorry Paul had to go an act like a total moron. He has this temper and he can't help himself sometimes. "

"Yeah he's got some issues alright. I really don't see why he was so upset. What did his brother have to do with anything? Or Embry and Seth, what was that all about?" As Jacob explained how the close proximity of vampires caused them to mutate I understood why the Quileute's were so happy to see them leave last fall.

"That really sucks Jake. I guess I'm not the only one who wishes they never came here." I said with a bit of venom in my voice. Jake looked confused by my comment.

"You…you wish that they never came here? When did that happen?" He asked trying very hard not to let me see his satisfaction. "Wow, I seemed like you were so stuck on them, you know cause you've been so heartbroken and all. I don't get it."

"Well that's a first." I replied, "You're the one person who usually does get me. I was stuck on them wasn't I? Stuck on stupid..." I bit my lip and confessed my epiphany to him, "I guess I have to say ever since I almost died in that field. If your pack didn't save me, I would've died. Jake, Charlie would have found me out there, dead, just another dead hiker in the woods. Once you look death in the face like that, your whole view of the world changes. There I was about to die, and you know what? I didn't think about Edward or his family, except to think of how they got me in that mess. But I thought about my Mom, my Dad, and you."

My heart did a little pitter patter when I saw a slight smolder in his eyes when I said that. I went on to change the mood of the moment, "I mean, who would take care of my Mom? Sure, she's has Phil now, but when they have a disagreement she comes to me, or when she burns their anniversary dinner she calls me. She'd be lost without me Jake. And Charlie, he's like that Eagles song, Desperado; I can't leave this world without seeing him find love again someday. I thought about all the things they want for me to. They want to see me live, to go the college, to have a career and a maybe even have a family someday. When I was there waiting for Laurant to kill me that's what I saw, the future I would never have. And for the first time in a long time, I wanted those things too."

Jake let out a big sigh of relief, it must have felt like he'd been holding it all these months. He put one arm around me and hugged me to his side, "That's wonderful Bells. I'm real proud you." He kissed the top of my head and I hugged him back. I stayed there hugged up to him and we sat in silence for a moment before he asked, "What were you thinking about, when you were thinking of me?"

I was glad then that it started to get dark because I could feel the burn in my cheeks, "Mostly I was glad you weren't there with me, that you weren't going to die because of me." I began to lie, "I thought about how you pulled me through my stupid depression, how you brought me back to life, about the benefits of being your friend Jake. You're more than that, I know. I don't know exactly what, I just know if it weren't for you I wouldn't have found myself again. I thank heaven I have you." That would have to do, because telling him that I had regretted not kissing him at least once, not ever giving him that chance, that would be way to embarrassing.

As if he read my concealed thought, he pulled my face up, keeping his eyes on mine as if asking permission or daring me to stop him. He slowly lowered his head and tilted it. My mind was spinning, I couldn't stop him, okay I could but I didn't want to. His warm lips crushed into mine, hard, hungry and passionate. I was kissing him back just as hungry and passionate. My hands squeezed his body, one on his arm the other on his back. His lips became soft, gentle and so sweet. Both of his hands were on my face when he pulled away. They lingered there as did our gazes at one another. He kissed me once more, a reassuring, end of a make out session kind of kiss.

We stayed sitting there in the dark, not saying a word. The silence was a comfortable and reflective. I felt so warm and cozy, so much so I didn't want to move. I never wanted to move, I never wanted this moment to end. I felt the way Jake must have felt when he let out that sigh of relief. I must've been waiting for that to happen and now that it did, it felt so right. I wasn't sure what that kiss meant, all I knew is that everything inside me felt at peace. No holes burning in my chest, no panic stealing my breath, just a pleasant refreshing glow of happiness radiating there where the hole had been. Just me, just Jake.

_Please feel free to review _


End file.
